Shō Kanō
Sho Kano was the disciple of Akira Hongo and the original leader of Yomi. As the leader, he was arguably the most powerful member of Yomi and the toughest opponent Kenichi has ever fought. He was described by more than one member of Yomi as being 'perfect', even to the point of being 'too perfect' where he ended up defeated. He is nicknamed Suparna, a mythical creature in Hindu mythology said to possess beautiful wings. While it was never truly said that Sho was the strongest in Yomi, but was the one believed to have the most potiential. Appearance Sho has various bird motifs on his clothing, from the caged bird earring on his ear to the mark on the left side of his face, and even his jacket and necklace. He wears what appears to be a red jacket and sports pants and sports long silver hair tied back with a band. Personality Sho often keeps a smile on his face even when fighting and acts in a goofy and playful manner. But when particulary annoyed or upset, he turns cold and attacks his opponent mercilessly, especially towards Kenichi. Sho is a bird lover and a bug hater. He refers to people other than Miu and himself as 'The ones without wings', and terms Kenichi as a 'worm' that must be squashed. Despite his cold nature, however, he seems to have a compassionate side towards people who share the same imprisonment as he did in his early childhood. He was shown to have spared the life of a young bird in the past despite being ordered to kill it by his master, and he had also assisted Fortuna's adopted children in their escape plan by covering up their departure from the island, pretending to have killed them and even taking the ponytail of Spartacus to confirm this. Sho is deeply infatuated with Miu, having fallen in love with her upon first sight. He describes her as the 'light in his life that was darkness'. Sho's motives were focused mainly on Miu throughout the DofD plot, and wanted to defeat Kenichi because he thought he was unable to protect her. Sho's devotion to Miu was so great that his last wish was for Kenichi to protect Miu in his place. Sho also has a penchant for motorcycles as seen when he replaces the motorcycle destroyed in his confrontation with Kenichi with a new one while waiting for Boris Ivanov, and hates helicopters because they fly without wings. Background Sho was trained trained harshly and extensively in his youth, bought as a young child from the Kuremisago by Yami and spent almost all his life training in martial arts. A young Sho quickly became Akira Hongo's disciple, defeating many opponents, but was believed to have a weak heart that lacked mercilessness and therefore was not allowed to inherit anything. He was even considered to be killed, but defended by Akira and told to kill the baby bird he housed in front of the group, which he did without a moments hesitation, though he secretly crushed the grapes he picked. Later, he was chosen as the leader of Yomi and was taught by the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists to inherit their martial arts, during which he created his Kyu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill). Plot Overview Yomi Introduction Arc First seen waiting for his master to pick him up and go to the meeting with the Nine Fists. when his master came he leaped into the air and on the ride to the boat he rode on his masters shoulder for a short while. While on the boat he meets Kensei and listens to the other 7 fists discussing about taking down Kenichi and taking away the title of Histroy's Strongest away from him, later shown to really want to crush kenichi, even stepping on a screen that showed his picture. Later he intercepts a spy trying to steal data on Yami, he lets her go easily without even fighting back. everyone believed he let the women get away with important data but his master later tells him to stop playing and give back the disk. This greatly surprised everyone since they didn't even see him move and take back the disk in an instance. Later he meets Kenichi taking Miu to the botanical garden. he notices a bird with its foot caught in string a tried to free it but Miu also jumped up and Sho said she had wings just like him. Later he mentioned Miu's father and telling her if she wants to know about him then to come with him. Kenichi intercepted him and crushed his bike and later tried to attack him but Tanimoto intercepted him and revealed Sho's identity. Later Miu decides not to go so Sho decided to leave but not before saying they'll meet again and gives her a kiss on her cheek and exchanged his ear ring with her hair clip (greatly upsetting Kenichi). Later he meets the other Yomi members and gives them lists of dojos in japan and telling them to beat them for 2 reasons. To place them Yami's control and signaling war against Ryozanpaku to make it known worldwide. Not seen much after this but was seen asking the other Yomi members about who will fight now that Kenichi has taken out Radin. DofD Arc After being in a testing facility with and hearing of the DofD he immediately asked his master for permission to enter and to take out Kenichi.Throughout most of the Tournament all he did was watch from a distance about how the other contestants were doing. He saw kenichi's match and later met up with Miu on her balcony. They gave back each others heirloom, and he asks her to come with him. This time Miu rejected immediately and attacked him, so Sho decided to take her by force and quickly knocked her out. While escaping he runs into Takeda, Freya, and Thor training and quickly knocks all three out before they could even attack him. Unfortunately, Miu regains conciseness and unleashes her true nature of Dou and attack Sho with ferocious attacks. Rather than be surprise and upset he reacted with joy about Miu's heart falling into darkness and saying that she can't be saved. Though Kenichi manages to snap her out of it and since Kenichi knows Miu more than him he says that he will kill him with one strike which he didn't so he decided to finish him off at the tournament and their rivalry started for Miu and for the title of strongest. After he helped the pankration team escape he took their place in the tournament and quickly defeated the Bufu team to advance on to the semifinals. The shinpaku alliance decide to drop out and he tells the gemini team to surrender so he can settle his score with Kenichi in the final. At the beginning of their fight Sho quickly gained the upperhand but after Kenichi used the Ryusei Seikuken Sho couldn't land anymore attacks on Kenichi. Later he decided to use his experience fighting Kushinada Style jujistu and Gamaku that his master taught him. With this he managed to get in a good number of kicks. After hearing Kenichi's belief about martial arts he decides to end the fight quickly by using Seidou Goui and even managed to knock kenichi out, but kenichi still fought using basice skills combined with muscle memory. Kenichi mangaed to regain conscius and decides to use his ulitmate technique Nine Shots One Kill combined with Seidou Goui but Kenichi counters with his Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo and drained Sho of all his strength. After Sho uses the one kill, Kenichi uses mubyoshi and Sho takes a direct hit and their fight ends in a draw but both still tried to get up and fight but before neither could the elder announced Kenichi as the winner since he was still standing while Sho was back down. Not long after this one of Fortuna's men tried to shoot Kenichi and just as Miu pushed him out of the way sho jumped and took the bullets (whether he intended to shield Miu or Kenichi is left to the reader to interpret as he had reacted when he saw the gun pointed at Kenichi, but just the same we only see him fall when Miu makes the attempt to move Kenichi out of the way). He managed to take out the soldier by kicking a rock at the soldiers head but loses a lot of blood. Before he dies he asks Kenichi to continue protecting Miu from Yami. Kenichi later takes his ear ring and keep it as a reminder. His body is currently in the possession of the military. His leadership role in YOMI is passed onto Kajima Satomi. Now Sho only returns in flashbacks of Kenichi, often of their promise to protect Miu, or in references to the other YOMI, who stills holds him in high regard. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': able to defeat most enemies with a single hand and lift things using one hand. His fingertips can pierce flesh and create potentially lethal wounds *'Enhanced Reflexes': Sho moved so fast that the spy and a guard didn't even see his hand move and steal the disk that the spy planned to smuggle away. *'Enhanced Speed': Sho moves fast enough to take out the whole Mongolian Sumo team before Diego could even give them a warning. *'Enhanced Durability': Sho was able to fight while taking many major injuries during his fight with Kenichi and even continue fighting after losing consciousness. * Enhanced Senses: Sho is able to know where bullets are coming from just from hearing the pull of the gun's trigger. He then can find the shooter and take him out in an instant. * Vast Ki: even without moving he can expel about the same amount of ki from a low ranking master class martial artist. He obtained both sei and dou ki and learned to use them together with the Seidou Goui through his training with Ogata. Signature Techniques: *Jinenken- Nejiri Nukite (God's Fist-Spinning Hand): An attack that comes in the form of rapid exchange of knife hands, strong enough that it still injured Kenichi without piercing the steel vest. *Gamaku (Waist Turn): An ancient karate technique separates the upper and lower body and makes the user pretends to stand on one leg, but actually stands on the other leg. The opponent is fooled by the stance and defends for the wrong leg. This is used to break Kenichi's Ryuusei Seikuken many times. Although Shou's primary fighting style is karate, he has received training from various other Yami masters as he was chosen as the Sole Successor of the One Shadow Nine Fists' martial arts similar to how the masters of Ryōzanpaku are training Kenichi to be their sole successor. *Seidou Goui (Roar as One): a move used to increase ones powers shortly by combining both Sei and Dou ki and in exchange suffer in the long run. Sho has been able to bypass the suffering by inducing the move in short intervals. *Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill): not unlike Kenichi's Saikyou no Combo, it can vary in all its attacks and sequences like Kenichi's but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. Key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. Category:YOMI Category:Disciple Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character